


普通信息素学概论

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Summary: A/B/O 实验室爱情故事 私设如山篇幅占比佑灰>奎八>澈汉>hozi澈汉有崽  注意避雷2.5w字  注意阅读时间
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 22





	普通信息素学概论

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O 实验室爱情故事 私设如山  
> 篇幅占比佑灰>奎八>澈汉>hozi  
> 澈汉有崽 注意避雷  
> 2.5w字 注意阅读时间

1  
Miffy站在实验台的一边，踩着凳子从培养箱往下看，温箱里白色的毛茸茸的小球挤在一起，头上的黑色探测圆环在靠近的时候发出红色或者绿色的光，光亮起来的时候，温箱后面显示屏上的折线就会波动一下。Miffy观察到了这一点，虽然不太理解，但她把小脸贴在玻璃板上使劲往那边看，试图用自己5岁的小脑袋去理解那些变化的折线的意义，她贴在温箱上的手吸引来了一只小白鼠，它隔着玻璃在胖胖的手指上嗅了嗅，Miffy看着它露出一个笑容。显示屏上的曲线在她偏过头的时候攀上了数据峰，一声清脆的“Mission Complete”从分析仪里传出来，随即折线消失了，变成了另一些她不懂的数字。

有人闻声走了过来，她一抬头，就被一双熟悉的大手圈进了怀抱里，笑起来很像温箱里小鼠的男人轻柔的帮她摘下护目镜，看着她眼睛周围的两圈红色的印子笑没了眼睛，她伸手抱住他的脖子，用撒娇的语气请求道“顺荣叔叔，我可不可以带一只小老鼠回家”。

“不可以哦，我们Miffy。”权顺荣抱着小女孩往实验室外面走，语调温柔的解释，“它们活不了多久的，下次叔叔给你买仓鼠好不好，仓鼠比小白鼠更可爱一点，也能活的久一点。”

小女孩露出一幅思考的表情，努力解析着仓鼠和小白鼠的差别，在实验室大门在她背后关上的时候，她听见自己脑海中也传出来“Mission Complete”的声音，“仓鼠就是很像顺荣叔叔的小老鼠吗，那我想要，我觉得顺荣叔叔很可爱。”

权顺荣的笑容在脸上凝滞了片刻，他有点僵硬的转过头去，看着一脸天真的小女孩露出刚刚长齐的一口洁白的牙齿，“Miffy啊，告诉叔叔是谁这么跟你说的，嗯？是谁说我像仓鼠的？”

女孩笑得更灿烂一点，“圆圆告诉我的”，说完就从他的臂弯里挣脱出来，留下权顺荣攥着拳头在原地整理表情。Miffy喊着“圆圆圆圆”跑向从办公室出来的全圆佑，牵着他的手往餐厅走，一边不忘回头跟权顺荣招手，叫他快点跟过来。

权顺荣努力恢复了笑容，想着下班以后用什么方式去捶一顿全圆佑那个臭小子。

Miffy来实验室第三天，已经能够轻车熟路的找到卖冰淇淋的窗口，在全圆佑再三强调你爸爸不允许你吃这个之后皱着小脸回到了座位上，被权顺荣偷偷塞了一勺草莓布丁才重新开心起来，准备迎接午饭中的传统环节。果然，大步流星的走进餐厅，又风尘仆仆地落座在她对面的金珉奎开口了，连语调都和昨天一模一样。

“我们Miffy啊，在实验室里最喜欢的哥哥是谁啊？”高个子的男人白大褂都没来得及脱掉，笑起来露出一颗亮闪闪的虎牙。

Miffy边舔勺子边开口：“珉奎欧巴！”

“耶——！”金珉奎笑得更灿烂一点，“谢谢Miffy！欧巴下午加班都有动力了。”

权顺荣投过来不解的目光：“为什么你是欧巴我是叔叔？你贿赂Miffy了吗？”

还没来得及回答，Miffy抢先问了：“珉奎欧巴，今天有没有冰淇淋可以吃！”

金珉奎躲着小女孩闪着渴望的眼神，委委屈屈地说：“对不起Miffy，昨天给你买冰淇淋被你爸爸发现了，今天没有冰淇淋吃了。”

小女孩低下头塞了满满一口蛋炒饭，含糊不清的开口：“那我不喜欢珉奎欧巴了！今天我最喜欢的哥哥是俊尼！”

全圆佑被呛到，咳嗽了两声，问为什么呢，你只见过文俊辉一面吧。

小女孩咽下一口饭，很郑重地说：“因为俊尼是我见过的最漂亮的Omega！”

全圆佑被她逗笑了。

窝在办公室吃小龙虾外卖的文俊辉打了个喷嚏，引来埋头啃沙拉的徐明浩一个写满“你活该”的眼神。文俊辉没咽下嘴里的饭就开始辩解：“不是辣的啦，肯定是有人想我了。”

徐明浩没搭理他，沉默地与饭盒里的草作斗争，文俊辉的小龙虾闻起来太有诱惑力，可是刚好了没多久的胃不允许他吃刺激性的食物。徐明浩咽了咽口水，对文俊辉剥好的虾肉表示第三次拒绝。

走廊里传来小女孩的笑声和凉鞋鞋底在实验室地板上摩擦的响声，徐明浩意外地没觉得吵，问文俊辉见过净汉哥的小孩没有，文俊辉点点头，“昨天出差回来见到了，她好像还挺喜欢我的。”

“真好，”文俊辉衷心的感叹，“现在就长得好漂亮，长大以后一定是和净汉哥一样好看吧。”

“大恶魔的女儿不要变成小恶魔就好。”徐明浩小声嘀咕。

解决完碗里的沙拉，徐明浩离开他和文俊辉办公室去休息室睡午觉，留下文俊辉一个人和最后几只小龙虾挣扎。

走廊里的吵闹平息了一阵了，文俊辉正在想Miffy在干什么，全圆佑就用肩膀撞开半合着的门走了进来，怀里抱着熟睡的小姑娘，红色连衣裙被包裹在白大褂里。穿着便服的人轻声说，让她在你这里睡一会儿吧。

文俊辉点点头，看着全圆佑轻手轻脚地把Miffy放在茶几对面的小沙发上，没有立刻离开，而是在他旁边坐了下来，盯着满桌小龙虾的残骸问，还有吗？文俊辉愣了一下，没反应过来他是想吃，看着他盯着自己手里的动作才明白过来，忙手忙脚的把刚剥好的一颗递过去，全圆佑张开嘴，是要他喂一下的意思。

文俊辉完成这个动作的时候觉得自己脸一定很红，而全圆佑吃完面不改色的拿起他的马克杯灌了一大口水，说果然好辣。文俊辉觉得自己脸一定更红了，他希望全圆佑立刻离开，不管是因为睡着了的小女孩还是自己的害羞，他都希望全圆佑立刻马上走出这间办公室，但是他没有。

“Miffy真的很喜欢你呢。”他声音压的很低很低地说。

文俊辉点点头。

“她刚刚说你是她见过的最漂亮的Omega，虽然珉奎问她那跟你爸爸比起来怎么样的时候，她还是选了净汉哥。”全圆佑说着，眼神落在小姑娘的身上，嘴角向上翘了翘，是不太常见的那种很温柔的神色。

文俊辉低声说你们不要逗人家啦。

全圆佑说完就起身准备走了，好像只是来传达一下文俊辉没能战胜得了神通广大的尹战神在自家女儿心中的位置这种显而易见且无聊的结果。出门的时候文俊辉指指那件当被子盖在Miffy身上的白大褂，意思是你不用穿了吗，全圆佑心领神会地挥挥手，意思是没关系的，关上门就走了。

文俊辉用最慢的动作把外卖收拾好，如释重负的走到小沙发前，端详着小天使一样的小女孩的睡颜。5岁的孩子还没有长开，但五官已经初具轮廓，茸茸的长睫毛在他靠近蹲下来的时候动了动，文俊辉不禁感慨这孩子太会长了，连这一点来自Alpha优良基因里的细节都遗传了下来，不知道以后长大了会变成什么样明艳的美人。

办公室的空调不会太冷，一件薄薄的衣服盖着就足够了，文俊辉帮她把那件白大褂掖了掖，敏锐的察觉到了还残留着小龙虾香味的空气里一丝非常浅，非常浅，却叫嚣着存在感的味道，从那件衣服上幽幽地发散出来，让文俊辉骤然感到一丝凉意。

那是全圆佑的味道，Alpha像薄荷一样，信息素的味道。

文俊辉紧张地退开一点，倒在另一边的长沙发上把自己埋进皮革的气味里，他也不是想这么敏感的。信息素实验室为了保持实验环境，每天进来的时候都要彻头彻尾的喷一遍气味阻隔剂，防止AO之间的相互影响，顺便保持实验用信息素的纯度，但是气味阻隔剂这种非长时效工具总还是会有没能发挥作用的时候，尹净汉为了方便，给Omega研究员都配了有沙发的办公室，而把Alpha都赶到休息室的单人床上去睡午觉，也只有实验室唯一的Beta徐明浩能跟他们一起午休，李知勋和文俊辉都在自己办公室里休息。

这种隔离措施之下，AO互相之间都不太清楚彼此信息素的味道，但还是会像这样，这样不可预估的，猝不及防的接触到，虽然也不是第一次接触到了，但还是没有办法很平静的面对它。文俊辉心烦意乱的试图平息自己的心情，努力让自己在40分钟的短暂休息区间里睡着，养足精神应对下午的大实验，终于在食后困的作用下沉沉的睡过去。

快要睡熟的时候，他听见门锁被小心拧开的声音，没来的及确认是谁，就急急地坠入深度睡眠里。在手机的震动下醒来的时候，文俊辉揉揉眼睛，确认了一下小姑娘没被闹钟吵醒，而后隐约看见她身上盖着尹净汉办公室的小毯子。

文俊辉低下头，看见了本来不是盖在自己身上的，全圆佑的衣服。

2  
Miffy又一次站在温箱前面的时候，小白鼠已经换了另一套实验装备，显示屏上的内容也不再是折线了，一些黑白的花一样的图案在上面闪动着，老鼠耳朵边贴着的仪器震一下，图案就会变换一种形状。Miffy好奇的观察着，思考着怎么和旁边一脸严肃的男人搭话，在他手底下操作仪器的动作停下来，看起来没那么忙的时候，小女孩鼓起勇气问：“这些老鼠是不是长大了一点？”

李知勋挑了挑眉毛，转椅转了一圈，面对着小女孩求知的眼神，在想要怎么回答这个问题。

“这和你上次见到的小白鼠不是同一批小白鼠，这批也才刚刚繁殖出来没多久。”李知勋顿了一下，换了个词说，“就是刚生下来没几天。”

Miffy好像明白了这话里隐晦的含义，露出悲伤的神色，“那上次看到的那些是去世了吗？”

李知勋不忍地点点头，把转椅滑过去，握着小女孩的小手说，“小老鼠的生命长度和Miffy是不一样的哦，出生一天的小老鼠就像是已经长到五岁的Miffy，过去这些天他们已经老了，所以就去世了。”

小女孩点点头，好像接受了这个设定，又指着变动着的屏幕问那些是什么。李知勋把小女孩抱到自己的腿上，回到显示屏面前，指着电脑上那些五彩斑斓的色块说，这些图像是大脑，这些色块是大脑的部位，颜色是给它们做标记的。李知勋问：“Miffy知不知道信息素？”

“知道！Alpha和Omega会有的，爸爸和Daddy就有，但是我还没有分化所以闻不到。”

李知勋惊喜的看着她，“你为什么这么聪明？我们Miffy也太聪明了。”

Miffy甜甜的笑着说，哥哥们说是因为爸爸很聪明。

李知勋表示认可，继续给她讲屏幕上的实验图像，虽然他很肯定再聪明的小孩也不会听得懂。“这个图像显示的就是信息素对大脑的影响，不同的信息素影响会不一样，比如说这个图像这里，颜色深一些，意思就是这只老鼠受这个信息素影响大一些。”

小女孩听得晕头转向，李知勋笑着把实验数据归档，说没关系，我们Miffy这么聪明，过一段时间一定可以听得懂的。

“小老鼠也有信息素吗？”

“有哦。”

“小勋也有信息素吗，顺荣叔叔说你是Omega。”

“有哦。”李知勋被这个称呼叫得暖烘烘的。

“小勋的信息素是什么味道。”

“Miffy喝过盐汽水吗，有点像那个味道。”

“那顺荣叔叔呢，圆圆呢，俊尼呢，珉奎欧巴呢，小八呢？”

李知勋把小女孩抱起来放在桌子上，靠在椅背上想，“权顺荣的信息素有点像下过雨以后的味道，俊尼的信息素不好形容哦，有很多种味道混合起来的那种，其实人的信息素都是很复杂的，没办法用一个东西代替。圆佑和珉奎的不知道，明浩是Beta，Beta没有信息素，这个Miffy知道吧。”

“知道！”Miffy响亮的回答，“你为什么只知道顺荣叔叔信息素的味道，因为你和他在一起了吗？”

李知勋挑挑眉毛，“是谁跟你说这个？”

小女孩露出得意的神色：“我猜出来的！Miffy是聪明的孩子！”她跳下桌子趴到李知勋怀里，摸着李知勋后颈上毛绒绒的头发说，小勋的腺体上有一个牙印，是不是顺荣叔叔咬的。

李知勋没来由的感到害羞，好奇的小女孩则作势要咬他的脖子，李知勋赶紧把她拽起来，看着她抿着嘴眼睛亮亮的看着自己，调皮的咧嘴笑笑，无奈的问你是不是饿了，我带你去吃饭吧好吗？

Miffy说好，Miffy听见李知勋小声说，你这孩子乱咬人的习惯怎么和胜澈哥一模一样。

金珉奎不愧是Miffy最喜欢的哥哥，在餐厅外面看见小姑娘拉着李知勋走过来的时候，夸她的新裙子在阳光下面看起来很漂亮。“Daddy买的！”小女孩炫耀道。金珉奎每天都能找到一个什么点夸夸小孩。

项目结束的休息期，难得的大家能坐在同一张桌子上吃饭，Miffy坐在尹净汉对面，权顺荣和金珉奎中间，享受着两边一起给她夹菜的服务。但是Miffy知道哥哥们不会放弃传统环节的。

“Miffy将来想要分化成什么性别呢？”金珉奎问。

“哦莫，你们都问这么深刻的问题吗。”缺席了自己女儿半个月实验室午餐的忙碌父亲感到惊讶。

“我没有什么特别的想法，不管分化成什么性别我都会接受并且享受它。”五岁的小女孩儿却发表了哲人般的言论。

文俊辉听到这话，从手机屏幕的强大吸引力里抬起头，却不小心撞到坐在对面的全圆佑正好投来的视线，他在这样有些守株待兔意味的目光里感到一丝不适合当下这个局面的气氛，于是当作什么都没发生一样又回到手机的吸引力场中，听到全圆佑的叉子又开始在餐盘里叮当作响。想要说的话被权顺荣说了，他用那种大家都已经很习惯了的夸张语气赞叹道：“哇净汉哥你真的生了个天才。”

就算是尹净汉也被自己的女儿吓到了，他盯着小姑娘平静的神色开始思考起权顺荣刚刚那句话是否并不言过其实，但Miffy又很谦虚的承认道：“这是小八说的话，我觉得很好。”

尹净汉如释重负的放松下来，拍了拍旁边坐着的显得有些紧张的徐明浩的后背，对视着跟这位驻实验室artist以及自己的好学弟表达了一下“我觉得这样很好，不用感到有什么逾越”的意思。

徐明浩仍然在兢兢业业的吃沙拉，他对自己身体的善待程度是让每天透支生命的实验员们感到敬佩的，同时他也感受到了小女孩不停瞄向自己盘子里被挑出来放在一边的糖渍树莓的视线——又是一个尹净汉不允许她吃的东西。

徐明浩抓住尹净汉看手机消息走神的片刻，准确的扎了一颗晶莹的树莓，准确的和Miffy对上了视线，但就在他准备进行一次惊险的投喂的时刻，刚刚抬起的手被旁边坐着的Alpha略带强硬的握住，而后这颗树莓在空中的轨迹转了一个圈，被金珉奎非常自然的咬在嘴里。徐明浩颇为无奈的用手肘撞了一下他，表示这是很幼稚的行为，然后立刻重新操作了一次刚才的动作，把另一颗送进了小女孩的餐盘里。

Miffy用很了然的表情消化了一下徐明浩的歉意和金珉奎的得意，她耸耸肩笑了笑，让徐明浩想起大学时期尹净汉捉弄人的时候会露出的表情。想到这样的人居然有一天也成为了一位总的来说是很稳重的父亲。徐明浩突然感到感慨。

“小孩子真的很好。”餐桌的闲聊仍在继续，权顺荣有意无意的这样说了一句。

“顺荣可以自己生一个。”尹净汉一定是故意的这样回答。

“净汉哥还会想再生一个吗？”李知勋赶紧岔开话题。

“这个也要问问她Daddy的意见。”尹净汉看着Miffy，“还有Miffy的意见。你想要弟弟或者妹妹吗？”

Miffy很快的作出回答：“我不介意。”

餐桌上弥漫着一股微妙的氛围，好像每个人都有一些微小的情绪震荡，但是又都在为维持一个平衡做着努力。5岁的小孩能感受到一些成年人无法观察到的暗流涌动，比如她在自己漂亮的Omega父亲的脸上捕捉到了提到“弟弟妹妹”的时候轻微的失神，以及他立刻恢复的平淡的表情，她捕捉到了，但是她不能理解，她立刻就把这个讯号忘记了。

文俊辉就算已经吃完了饭也会坐在位置上刷手机磨蹭着等着最后一个人走，照例要去他办公室午休的Miffy自然也会一直等在他旁边。可是今天有一点不一样，在监护人把她放心的留在自己同事身边离去之后，Miffy被这个饭桌上沉默了始终的全圆佑牵着走到了一个窗口前，然后十几颗软糖一样的树莓装在一个实验室常见的样本瓶里，从全圆佑手中到了她的手中。

小女孩感到不解：“你不用贿赂我，圆圆，”她从权顺荣的语句中捕捉到过这个对她来说很遥远的词，“你长得够好看了，我没有夸过你，是我的问题。”

全圆佑为小女孩的颜控行为失笑，“不是贿赂你，看你很喜欢吃这个。”他犹豫了一下才接着说，“你可不可以不要跟你爸爸提弟弟妹妹的事情，他可能不是那么开心听到这个，可能也不是很愿意提这个。”了解一些旧事的长辈这样说。

“我发现了，妈妈好像没有那么开心。”Miffy换了个用词称呼她的父亲，显然是一个私下里才会有的叫法。“圆圆，你难道喜欢我妈妈吗，你很关心他。”她天真的问了个很让人头大的问题，让全圆佑皱了皱眉头。

“没有哦，”年轻的Alpha认真的看着她，“你的爸爸妈妈是我的老朋友，而且圆圆喜欢的人不是你爸爸。”

Miffy显得开心，“我知道你喜欢的是谁，可是大家好像都不知道。”

全圆佑摸摸她的头发，“那可不可以把这个当作我在贿赂你，请你先不要告诉那个人我喜欢他，好不好？”

女孩拔开盖子，往嘴里塞了一颗过甜的，或许对她的牙齿的确不好的水果，说“好。”

3  
徐明浩听到过很多关于想要成为什么性别的宣言，在他记忆中很久远的未分化时期，还有分化以后的很多时候，他听到的最常见的说法是羡慕Beta，在他活跃地活动过的平权委员会里，在朋友的闲谈中，在这个实验室里，他都曾听到过这样的话：“Beta多省事啊。”

“但不是Alpha或者Omega的话就没有办法做信息素实验了。”李知勋是这么说的，他表示这是自己性别带来的唯一好处，“大学的时候我们系里几乎全部都是Beta，实验室这种地方真的挺不适合AO存在，但是信息素实验室是例外，感受不到信息素的人做信息素实验就是纸上谈兵而已，所以我们实验室全部都是Alpha和Omega，多用点气味阻隔剂就跟Beta没两样。”

徐明浩看着实验室门口的药剂柜，那里面充斥着一些对他而言较为陌生的药品，没过几天就会消失几瓶的气味阻隔剂，除此之外还有很多很多针剂，药片，徐明浩知道那是抑制剂和避孕药，这个实验室里只有三个人用得到。他第一次看到那两个盒子里的东西减少数量的时候敏感的去观察了一下这三位以及其他几位的反应，失望地发现没有什么特别的反应，理工科生和自己就读的艺术系显然不一样，学生时代徐明浩观察到的Omega大都在发情期的几天离群索居，回来的时候被同寝室的人嫌弃身上的信息素又换了一种味道。

徐明浩大概是有点羡慕Alpha和Omega的，他作为一个需要敏感度的艺术家，从生理构造上就缺乏感知这些敏感的生理变化的能力。

不过他在这里能参与到两位信息素研究人员的午餐谈话中，并且在这种谈话里听到很多看不到的讯息。比如某一次文俊辉摸了摸自己的后颈，坦然的和李知勋说自己的信息素在长达半年的时间里都极其不稳定。

“还挺难受的，感觉我对抑制剂的耐药性又提高了一点，有时候靠抑制剂也不行，打完难受得跟普通发情期没两样。”文俊辉低头把萝卜糕扎得七零八碎。

李知勋投过来一个实验室数据出了重大错误的时候才会有眼神，“你去看医生了吗，尹净汉给实验室找的私人医生。会是实验用信息素的影响吗？”

文俊辉低着头说我这半年都没怎么进过信息素实验室怎么会是那个，然后用非常平铺直叙的语气说，“洪医生说我必须找一个固定的Alpha过至少三个月不靠抑制剂的发情期，不然信息素继续紊乱下去抑制剂就会对我无效，我的病理分析结果复杂到他没法用任何药物和手术解决我的问题，他建议我找点正常的方法回归自然。”

徐明浩听不太懂，显然李知勋这个高级研究员也不太明白的过来，但是他俩同时明白过来这是一个很严重的症状，并且文俊辉看起来不是很在乎的样子。

文俊辉看着这两个人的神色，继续戳他的萝卜糕，继续平铺直叙的发表惊人的言论，“他意思就是我就算不找男朋友也得找个炮友。”

徐明浩整个人愣住了，他本科四年活跃的高校平权委员会志愿者经历告诉自己这个人的情况如果被平权协会知道的话，文俊辉一定会变成那种重点保护对象，而且会被彻查以往的任何性接触史，甚至会被立案调查有没有受到迫害，他突然就理解了私人医生的私密性对这间实验室的意义。但他不清楚这种情况是如何被造成的，据他半年来的观察看，这位和自己共用一个办公室的Omega显得单纯，天真，甚至有些过分灿烂，作为研究员工作也做的相当出色，在Omega稀少的理工科学府里大概是不常见的第三性别佼佼者，虽然长得不错但私生活看起来干净的要死，没有奇怪的骚扰电话，规律的高强度工作也没有给他充分的时间去赴一些奇怪的约会，手机屏幕上常年是冲浪界面和手机游戏。但徐明浩也在某几个节日目睹到过文俊辉收到不知道哪里寄来实验室的鲜花和礼物，往往被他原封不动的寄回去，这也足以彰显这位Omega在某种意义上非常受欢迎的情况。

但是徐明浩不明白，他猜文俊辉要么就是那种看起来人畜无害实际上非常爱玩的时间管理大师交际花，要么就是因为天真被什么不该缠上的事缠上了，他现在偏向于觉得是第二种。

然而李知勋也平铺直叙地打破了他的猜想，“你的临时标记对象换了几个了？”

徐明浩没控制住，呛住自己以后开始剧烈的咳嗽。

文俊辉面无表情的给他递了杯水，竟然开始认真的摆着指头数，然后那个手势停在了七。徐明浩瞪大了眼睛开始思考第一种可能的成立条件。

“从你分手到现在也就五个月。”李知勋代替他开始质问。

“没办法，有时候一次不行得再咬一下，没办法找之前的那个人的话就再麻烦一下别人。”

“那怪不得你信息素紊乱，任何一本生理书和医学书上都没有你这样一个月内被不同的Alpha临时标记两次的。”李知勋放下叉子，看着文俊辉继续戳另一块萝卜糕，闷闷的回应说，“我忙嘛。”

“上半年全圆佑帮你的项目也不少，你当PI的项目一共只有五个，你怎么都有时间去好好找个Alpha解决一下生理需求吧。”

文俊辉非常明显的顿了一下，也不知道顿在何处，然后他继续说“我要出国的，跑国际项目的话也，没办法有固定的对象，而且固定对象也很难找。”

徐明浩觉得他嚼不动了，李知勋则已经彻底放弃了吃饭。“你这个月怎么办，上个月的那个人呢。”文俊辉不答话。“你要不要去问问全圆佑，虽然我知道你们好像不是很熟。”

文俊辉看起来相当恼火，闷闷地答我自己能解决的，然后迅速的拾起手机端起餐盘离开这张餐桌离开餐厅，留下徐明浩和李知勋面面相觑在原地。

“我知道你是AO平权委员会出身的。”李知勋说，“但是他真的不是什么很随便的人，也没有遭到什么迫害。”他指指门口那个身影，“但是你也可以说现在这些都是他自找的。”

徐明浩脑子里有好多问题，但他最终还是问了他觉得最要紧的那个，“上个月那个人是什么意思，为什么一个月要换一个？”

“咬一下就算了，要是那个人还想跟他上床的话，就得换一个。”

“你知道吗，”李知勋继续说，“我上大学的时候和文俊辉隔壁系的，我们学校的Alpha很少有不想和文俊辉上床的，所以他很难。”

徐明浩整理了一下这个信息，在脑海中简单的勾勒了一下文俊辉应该是很辉煌的学生时代，然后得出的结论是那的确如此。

这之后没过几天，文俊辉又一次出差的时候，徐明浩在实验室见到了饭桌上提到的那位洪医生，他在门口热络地和每个人打了招呼，还拿了瓶看起来非常对自己口味的红酒送给自己，甚至对他的项目表达了兴趣，一幅实验室编外人员的样子。然后这位医生就进了尹净汉的办公室，叫了李知勋一起待了整整一下午，出来的时候看起来筋疲力尽，虽然笑起来还是显得很温和。

徐明浩感觉在那里进行的讨论一定是和文俊辉有关的，果然第二天开的研讨会上，文俊辉的病理报告就被完完整整不遮名字的投在了投影仪上，徐明浩隐约觉得这不像是常见的病理报告，因为参会的所有研究员都好像能看懂一样，这原本是实验室老本行研究触及不到的领域。

“俊尼的问题好像给我们实验室的研究提供了一个新思路，”他听见尹净汉这样说，“看出来了吧，各位？样本数量只有七也足够了。”

他翻下一页PPT，这是徐明浩一个外行也看得懂的部分了。

“这好像是一个大家都想得到，但是都没有证明过的问题。”权顺荣问，“这些都是真实采集的数据吗，不是模拟出来的？”

“我们的模拟器没厉害到用残留物质能整个复原的程度，这全是洪知秀自己去采集的，废了好大劲，我给了他好多钱。”尹净汉点点屏幕，用很委屈的语气说，甚至出国的机票钱都是自己付的。

“也就是说不同信息素的影响水平不一样，差距还挺大，从18%到42%不等，取决于什么未知，这个问俊尼他可能也不想说，但是客观因素肯定是有的，比如这两个样本自身评估出来的数值差距非常小，但是影响能力差了非常多。”

“也就是说除了信息素本身的激素水平之外还有别的因素对结合程度是有影响的。”

“对，”尹净汉纠正了一下，“临时标记。”

他又换了一页PPT：“这是这段时间以来的所有数据，我们的病人遵照医嘱没有换抑制剂的牌子，用药数量固定，临时标记发生的时间比较固定，除了换结合对象之外没有太多的变量，而且他每次去洪知秀那里都做很完整的体检，所以留下了非常完善而且具有参考意义的数据。”

尹净汉开始井井有条的安排接下来的工作，看起来这份病理报告足够实验室忙好一阵子的了，他最后跟大家说，“希望大家足够重视这个项目，它应该会成为本季度最有研究价值的项目之一，另外一个是明浩的项目，快结项了？”徐明浩冷不丁接受到一个询问的眼神，愣愣地点点头。

“很好，”尹净汉合上笔记本，“报告和数据发给你们了，谨记保护原则不许问多余的问题，俊尼明天就回来了。”

整场会议下来都没有异常神色的专业人士们开始陆续离场，徐明浩觉得要么就是他们关系好到可以无所顾忌的讨论这些问题，要么就是真的专业到不会多问什么，反正看起来这并不需要太多的关心，徐明浩有别的需要很多关心的事情。

他叫住了正在整理资料的金珉奎，发出一个午餐邀请。

“没问题。”他得到Alpha一个带着笑容的回复，并为此感到由衷的开心。

4  
“我的信息素也要用在展览上吗？”金珉奎在饭桌对面问。

“有什么不好的吗？你不愿意？”徐明浩今天的午餐是一碗浓稠的蔬菜汤，和对面餐盘里丰富的肉类形成鲜明的对比。

金珉奎复杂地看了他一眼，“应该是说，你居然愿意。”

徐明浩笑了笑，“啊这个，我可能有一点那个心态，”他组织了一下语言，“就是，如果我有获得什么特别好的东西，就很想跟全世界人炫耀一下。”

他看着低头吃东西的金珉奎抬眼端详了一下他的表情，然后点点头表情很酷地说，“挺好，我不介意你跟全世界人分享你得到了我。”

徐明浩在桌子底下踢了他一脚，他立刻就绷不住笑了出来，凑过来追问，“那你有没有给我的信息素起名字，你给每个展品不是都起了名字来着。”

“你去看了就知道了，先不告诉你。”徐明浩神神秘秘的说。

“真的吗，真的不告诉我吗，我很想知道的。”金珉奎露出一个委屈的表情，徐明浩看着他，突然觉得金珉奎如果真的是只大型犬的话，现在尾巴应该在一甩一甩的拍着地面，透露出祈求的讯息。徐明浩还是忍住了心软，“很快就布展了，你马上可以看到了。”

“好吧”，大型犬的尾巴停止了摇晃，“展期结束了你打算怎么办，你还会在这里待下去吗？”

徐明浩本来是想做完这个项目就离开实验室的，驻实验室artist本来也不会长期呆在一个地方采风，虽然信息素实验室的确是一个能够给他很多灵感的地方。一个月后展期结束，七月暑假，他应该趁机去国外参观一下恩师新开的画廊，但眼下发生的很多事情都在阻止他很快的离开这里，比如他很想进一步了解的关于文俊辉的项目，比如，他眼前的Alpha，他的男朋友。

“应该不会很快走，可能还要待很久。”

金珉奎闻言挑了挑眉毛，“你不要因为不舍得我就打乱自己本来的安排。”

徐明浩心里想，我还真的舍不得你。

展厅是尹净汉帮忙选的，在一间本市很有名气的美术馆里，徐明浩是策展人之一，他的作品是展览的一部分，但是是最重要的一部分，也是整个展厅唯一的互动展品。神通广大的尹战神帮他在繁忙的展览季和毕业季订到展位的时候徐明浩简直受宠若惊，虽然早就了解到自己这位学长的强大人脉资源，但是也不知道能强大到这种程度。

“不要谢我啦。”尹净汉把合同递到他手上的时候说，“这次是动用了胜澈的力量来着，他回来我得亲自下厨作为回报，鬼知道他为什么愿意吃我做的饭。”

徐明浩猝不及防被秀了恩爱，接下那张纸好好收了起来，他不知道怎么感谢尹净汉帮他的这么多忙。

“其实这也算是我们实验室的名誉了，你不用觉得有什么欠我的。”尹净汉看出来他在想什么了，“本来信息素模拟器就是我们实验室这几年做过的最完善的项目之一，科研水平挺高，立意也很好，当然值得一个更好的展示机会，不要有什么负担，我们已经因为你的作品收到一些项目申请书和科研经费赞助了。”

虽然尹净汉这么说，展期临近的时候，徐明浩还是感到了莫大的紧张。

开展前几天文俊辉陪他把模拟器运送到展厅去调试。让文俊辉这个信息素方面的病号来调试信息素模拟器也不知道是谁想出来的主意。徐明浩一边指挥着工人把模拟器运送到合适的位置，一遍担心着里面储存的信息素文件不小心泄露出来，再给文俊辉混乱的信息素系统造成什么更糟糕的影响。

徐明浩看着他在空荡荡的展厅里调试设备。黄昏时刻，太阳落在低低的天际线上，头顶的天已经黑了一半，用玻璃穹顶采光的展厅里一片漆黑，只有文俊辉电脑显示屏上的绿色数字在他的侧脸上留下一片起伏剧烈的影子，勾勒出深邃的轮廓。卵形的模拟器底层闪着一圈蓝光，在文俊辉的操作下一个个亮起来。环形摆放的体验仓按照顺序一个个开始载入程序，接下来模拟器的体验仓被唤醒，巨卵的内部亮起微弱的光，大多是柔柔的白色，只有一个是带着微弱红光的。

文俊辉看着那边，问徐明浩，“那个就是珉奎的信息素模拟器吗。”

“嗯，”徐明浩点点头，“在正中间的位置，还挺显眼的吧，不知道白天效果怎么样。”

“反正这个摆放，现在看真的很梦幻。”文俊辉抬头看了一眼在展厅里走来走去的徐明浩。

“展品都摆好应该会更好看。”徐明浩的声音从远处传来。

“你居然真的愿意让别人体验珉奎的信息素吗，这个模拟器的效果你又不是不知道，效果真的很像Omega会体会到的那种，发情期的Alpha信息素。”

“愿意啊。”徐明浩说，“别人又不会像我一样，感觉到这个和其他那些信息素模拟器有什么不同，但是他的信息素是我整个项目诞生的初衷，不管对我来说还是对项目来说都有很大的意义，不把它展示出来，展览就是不完整的。”

文俊辉盯着屏幕上反馈回来的数据失神，好久才回应一句，“我不懂你们艺术家，反正如果是我的话，我希望我的Alpha的信息素体验，只有我自己一个人知道。”

徐明浩把这句近乎呢喃的话在脑子里颠来倒去翻腾了好几遍，终于得出了一个他觉得挺吓人的结论。

他走过去，从操作台另一边逼近被绿光照的好像脱离现实的好看Omega，他在黑暗里看起来像是赛博朋克电影里会出现的VR投影。

徐明浩问，

“文俊辉，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”

城市的另一边，尹净汉坐在实验室的仓库里，面对着一个玻璃柜一样的装置，四面塞好了密封条，除了没有那个很具有艺术感的卵形外壳之外，和展厅里的那些信息素模拟器一样。

尹净汉从手中的盒子里取出一块芯片，放进这个简易模拟器的卡槽里，里面亮起了和美术馆里一样的柔光。尹净汉不禁感叹自己学弟真的有很不错的设计理念，光源的布置把他整个人笼罩在一个舒适又有安全感的氛围里，尹净汉按下手里的遥控器，坐在了玻璃仓中间的椅子上，四角的装置开始无声的释放出一些气味，尹净汉把模拟生理影响的部分关掉了，所以只有和任何香氛都一样的人工气味不断的涌来，逐渐充满整个空间。

尹净汉开始不可遏制的感到一阵鼻酸。芯片里储存的是崔胜澈的信息素文件，很多年前他们去洪知秀的医院做婚检的时候保存下来的，他们还没有结合的时候的，没有他的信息素掺杂在其间的，纯粹的味道。尹净汉已经很久没有感受过这种年少时期的信息素冲击，他想起很多有关这个味道的往事，大学校园里的草坪上发光的晨露，篮球场上飞奔的身影，宿舍楼下高悬的月亮，舞台下面的起哄声，拍毕业照的时候，那些把他和崔胜澈推到一起的手。他想起很多不曾褪色的瞬间，包括那些好的和不好的，幸福的和酸涩的，但总的来说都是很好的，至少在这样的味道带来的回忆里，是很好并且闪耀着的岁月。

尹净汉把抑制剂推进血管里，闭上眼睛感受着它在血液里发挥作用。已经深度结合的Omega不再有强烈的信息素的味道，即使在发情期的边缘也能被一支针剂压回到体内。可是尹净汉今天有点难得的情绪失控，他闭了一会儿眼睛，感到身体的状态恢复平静之后，拿起手机给几个时区外大概是刚起床的人发了一条消息。

“阿加西～”

不出意料的对面马上回过来了电话，尹净汉接起来，听见听筒里传来熟悉的起床限定低音，“嗯？怎么了？”

尹净汉沉默了一秒，找了一个比较正常的语调说，“Miffy说她想Daddy了。”

崔胜澈在电话那边笑，“你现在还没见到她吧，今天不是说让保姆去接她。”

被拆穿的人无奈的笑了笑，“对不起。”

“不要说对不起，”他听见自己的合法伴侣说，“也不要忍着不说想我，我也很想你。”

居然不是“你们”是“你”，尹净汉在结婚六年后不意外的发现崔胜澈说情话的能力没有丝毫退减。他选择放下好多在别人面前展露出的那种坚强的外壳，用柔软的语气承认着。

“嗯，我很想你。”

5  
全圆佑结束最后一份数据录入的时候是傍晚7:00，敲键盘的声音完全停止后，完全没光的办公室归于平寂。旁边金珉奎的桌子上的向阳植物已经垂下了脑袋，全圆佑仰起头做了一下脊椎放松运动，听见骨头响起清脆的声音。

全圆佑想到刚见到文俊辉的时候，他后颈那里有一列一颗一颗凸起的骨头，很瘦的人会有的，突出的颈椎，刚进实验室的时候就发现了。那时的文俊辉很瘦很瘦，好高一个人瘦到感觉只是一幅骨架子，每次通宵之后他看起来都找不到自己的手指在哪里，随时都可能昏过去一样，有时实验结束以后就睡在办公室里，薄薄的躺在沙发上，如果不是脸露出来，都不会发觉那里有人。早上起来在实验室的水池边洗脸，穿着圆领T恤的人低下头，那列骨头就从他的脊背上浮现出来，像龙的脊骨一样。

全圆佑后来听李知勋说他那段时间情伤严重，魂不守舍的，但他其实还是很好的完成了手头的每一项工作，数据也很少出差错，出了问题的话就会不好意思的用长尾夹把薄薄的袋装饼干夹在数据册里递给全圆佑，上面还贴着便签纸，写着歪歪扭扭的“不好意思(> <)”。

全圆佑于是主动帮他做了好多其实不该自己做的工作，调来实验室没多久就轻车熟路，尹净汉月底多给了他好大一笔奖金。

他想起文俊辉最开始留给自己的印象，好像和所有Omega都不一样，萧萧肃肃的，偶尔会跟尹净汉他们开玩笑，从来不给周围的人添任何麻烦。但是全圆佑还是希望他可以多麻烦麻烦自己，也不是觉得他可怜，大概是有些别的，自私的心思。

全圆佑来实验室小半年之后和大部分人都熟悉了，他甚至经常被权顺荣拉着去喝酒，明明权顺荣根本喝不了几杯，而后听他讲好多和李知勋之间的故事，自己再把崔胜澈尹净汉大学时候的逸事讲给他听，简直像故事交换市场。但是他和文俊辉始终不熟悉，至少，在别人看来，不熟悉。

他从座位上离开，锁好门向另一间办公室走去，走廊里很安静，好像已经没人了一样，但他知道有人就是很擅长像猫一样找个角落窝着，谁都发现不了。

全圆佑没敲门，直接打开文俊辉的办公室门走进去，没曾想被在实验室里已经算是含量超标的信息素熏了个正着，虽然味道也不算重，全圆佑想了一下日子，想了一下气味阻隔剂的时效，大概了解了是什么情况。

“俊尼，下班了。”他从门口退出去，站在外面喊。里面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，文俊辉从沙发上一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，揉揉眼睛拿着包出了办公室，看见全圆佑说，“我们走吧。”全圆佑指着他的衣服笑，“实验服忘脱了。”文俊辉于是把包丢进他怀里，急匆匆的回去换衣服，转过头去的时候，全圆佑看见他乱翘的头发，没有看见他那列凸起的脊骨。

他好像是胖回来一点。

年初冬末的时候实验室组织所有人去团建，找了个山里的民宿烧烤，那时候崔胜澈还没出国，徐明浩还没来实验室，全圆佑和大家刚刚熟悉起来，也还算乐在其间，玩黑手党游戏当黑手党被尹净汉抓到，之后乐此不疲地每次都把尹净汉投出局。快放年假的时节，大概是一个每个人都能够享受快乐的节点，虽然文俊辉看起来兴致一直都不高，大家在外面玩雪的时候他就一个人在屋里闷闷的洗碗。没有人因此特别的照顾文俊辉，全圆佑却觉得他还是太低沉了点。

凌晨玩累了的人进屋睡觉去了，全圆佑一个人坐在客厅里看电影，无聊爱情喜剧，文俊辉好像是睡了一会儿又醒了，从房间一个懒人沙发上起身过来坐在他旁边一起看，全圆佑在投影仪微弱的光里看向他，文俊辉眼神空空的。

“你真的没事吗？”他听见自己问。

文俊辉把自己缩成一个球，转过头来咧出一个笑，“我没事的”。

电影的画面转到室外，画面骤然亮了，全圆佑借着这点光看见文俊辉的后颈，还有腺体上显得有些狰狞的咬痕，犬齿的地方有一处血痂。

“这个，”全圆佑一出声文俊辉就转头过来，于是他指指自己脖子的后面，文俊辉立刻了然了，伸手不好意思的捂住腺体，“看起来很疼。”

文俊辉答非所问，“忘了遮起来了。”

“男朋友？”全圆佑试探着提问，他觉得如果答案真的是男朋友的话那自己绝对问了多余的问题，但是文俊辉看起来就是要答“不是”的样子。

他果然听见文俊辉说“不是。”干巴巴两个字落在地上，没有回音。全圆佑没有得到期待着的解释，掉入另一段长久而平稳的沉寂里。电影在拍出海的画面，有情侣在游轮上笑，蓝色的荧屏的光灌满了整个屋子，他们像在海底不能呼吸。

于是全圆佑听见文俊辉吸鼻子的声音，闷闷的一声，捂在毛衣的袖子里。文俊辉在哭。最开始只是流泪，然后变成能听得到的啜泣声，全圆佑不知道该怎么办，只好伸手顺着他的脊骨往下捋，猫都是这么哄的，也不知道哄不哄的好文俊辉，而他整个人就顺着这个动作靠过来了，还是蜷缩成一小团，整个靠在全圆佑怀里，背在发颤，哭的好委屈，都没有声音了。全圆佑揽着他的肩膀，感觉到他的眼泪在自己薄薄的T恤上掉落成温热的一滩，他意识到自己在抱着一个看起来很脆弱而且似乎经历了暴力的临时标记的Omega，可能还经历了什么不愉快的分手，他不知道自己应不应该做这种事，但他知道这个人现在很需要这样抱着什么人，而自己很愿意抱着他。

但是，该死的，这么近的距离，又不是在实验室里，全圆佑还是能够闻到一点点，就算只有一点点，文俊辉信息素的味道。

佛手柑，柑橘，很重的柠檬还有别的什么很甜的味道，文俊辉的体温让它在空气里渐渐的挥发出来，灿烂到仿佛猝不及防地撞进即将到来的春天，但他也同时感觉到另外一个Alpha的味道混在他的信息素里，不是男朋友，那是什么人？什么人会这样粗暴的咬他，文俊辉居然也就给他咬，他明明之前都没有这样狰狞的咬痕，什么人让一个有着这么灿烂的信息素的人在凌晨这样不开心的哭。

文俊辉的眼泪好像平息了一点，至少全圆佑感觉T恤上的水分在蒸发。文俊辉哭够了就放开他，电影播完了，演职人员表在主题曲中沉默的滚动，屋里黑的不像话，全圆佑看不见他的表情。文俊辉从他身边站起来径直走进尹净汉他们的房间，以一个近似于逃离的姿态离开了客厅。全圆佑只当自己是被当成了人形抱枕，第二天几乎通宵的各位迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，文俊辉又是一幅和平时一样的表情，好像什么都没发生过一样。

但是有什么就是发生过了，而这成为了全圆佑和文俊辉之间心照不宣的秘密。

从办公室出来的文俊辉把全圆佑从墙边拽起来，推着他往实验室外面走，“我们今天去吃烧烤吗？去你们大学东门那家？”他兴冲冲的问。

“嗯，”全圆佑回答，“你可以让老板给你放双倍辣，我反正吃不了。”

文俊辉举起手欢呼，到停车场的时候，他没有像以往一样开自己的车走，而是直接坐进全圆佑的副驾驶。“今天不想开车了。”他这么说。

全圆佑启动车子，回答一句“了解了”，他在想刚刚的走廊里看到的，文俊辉白白净净的后颈，他这个月的咬痕褪的差不多了，现在已经一点印子都没有了，还有那不太寻常的，满屋子信息素的味道。全圆佑觉得今晚大概是一个陷阱，但他也做好了直接踩进去的准备，并且完全没有准备回头。

6  
全圆佑和崔胜澈的大学在大学城中心的位置，靠近地铁站的街道上全是餐厅，大概是整个大学城里夜间除了图书馆之外，光污染最严重、人口密度最大的地方。全圆佑带着文俊辉在长得都差不多的店面里穿行，文俊辉一脸稀奇的在后面跟着，看着全圆佑轻车熟路的找到自己熟悉的那一家，刚走进去在柜台收钱的老板就认出来了他，喊着他的名字帮他找座位，顺便大声的抱怨起怎么很久没见过他了，胖胖的女士从挤挤挨挨的桌子间挤过来打招呼，全圆佑就解释说崔胜澈出国了，所以也很久不过来喝酒了，尹净汉工作忙还要照顾孩子，所以就没怎么过来。文俊辉看着他很熟络地跟人聊天，觉得这场面倒是很新奇。

老板娘一边把菜单拿过来，一边念叨着你们这帮毛头小子居然也一个个都成家立业了，圆佑什么时候也快点结婚好了，全圆佑淡淡的瞟一眼对面坐着的文俊辉，说还早呢，不急。文俊辉瞬间如临大敌，果然这位女士马上注意到了他，一脸惊喜的看过来上上下下的打量他，笑得文俊辉后背发凉。

“好靓的男仔，男朋友？”

全圆佑不回答。

老板娘前半句是用白话讲的，文俊辉听出来家乡话，赶紧用白话回一句不是啦，是同事。一听他是同乡，老板娘好像更开心了，也没听见他的辩解似的，说圆佑就没有带什么人来过这里，要么是跟着崔胜澈他们要么就自己来，第一次带这么好看的男孩子来吃饭……文俊辉听得脸上烧起来，又插不进去话打断她，用眼神向全圆佑求助，他倒憋笑着回过来一个“我听不懂”的眼神，文俊辉只好等，等后面一桌人大声叫老板帮忙拿汽水，热情的女士才舍得从他旁边离开。

全圆佑看她走了，问他刚刚在说什么，文俊辉就说她跟我讲你没有带别人来过这里，全圆佑点点头，说好像是的。

他们俩坐的地方旁边有个很古早的留言墙，上面贴满了大大小小五颜六色便利贴，外层的还颜色鲜亮，大都写的是什么“逢考必过”“考研上岸”之类的，后面那些则沾着油烟，褪色也重了些，全圆佑看他在看，就说他们上大学的时候这里就有这个了，崔胜澈当年怕便利贴掉了就直接在墙上写的，还被老板骂。文俊辉突然好奇那个笔迹还在不在，全圆佑就在墙上上上下下打量了一下，指着一个被便利贴盖起来的地方说，好像在这个位置吧。

全圆佑小心的把那个位置上的便利贴一个个摘下来粘在桌子上，上面落款的年份也一年一年往下掉，文俊辉呆呆的看着，看着那面墙最后裸露出来，全圆佑一看到墙面就笑了，说好神奇，居然还在啊。

文俊辉凑过去看，发黄的墙面上留着没有随时间褪色的黑色笔迹，那是个挺老土的符号，画的真的很丑的姻缘伞，下面写着两个很熟悉的名字“崔胜澈”“尹净汉”。

“很神奇吧，”全圆佑的脸上露出一种追忆的神色，“这是胜澈哥刚开始追净汉哥的时候写的，那时候尹净汉根本就还不怎么认识他，后来每次来这里的时候都嘲笑这个太老土了，结果他们俩真的结婚了，现在孩子都有了。”

文俊辉拿手机拍了张照，看着全圆佑一点点再把便利贴按照年份粘回去，那个符号也被覆盖起来，直到最后又变成了一张崭新的“逢考必过”。

文俊辉看着手机里的照片，听全圆佑继续说，这里和尹净汉学校的本校区离得不远，尹净汉以前在学校是乐队的贝斯手，崔胜澈去打篮球友谊赛的时候他们学校在办校园祭，崔胜澈看到尹净汉在台上弹贝斯就对他一见钟情了。在年底尹净汉的乐队换班底做告别演出的时候，他和崔胜澈一起去尹净汉的学校看演出，结尾的时候，崔胜澈把一大捧玫瑰花从观众席上扔上去，正好砸到刚鞠躬完尹净汉怀里，被撺掇着在下面喊“尹净汉我喜欢你！”

文俊辉听得大笑，“这真的也太老土了。”

“是吧，”全圆佑也在笑，“当时胜澈哥在两个学校间还都算有点名气的，净汉哥也是，全场的人看着他们俩就在下面喊在一起在一起，尹净汉那么厚脸皮的人居然都脸红了。”

“哇——”文俊辉由衷的感叹，“青春爱情电影。”

全圆佑点点头，文俊辉观察着他脸上的表情，小声问那你呢，你大学的时候有没有喜欢过什么人。

全圆佑盯着面前杯子里汽水的泡泡，看着文俊辉把手里一次性筷子的塑料纸捏了又捏，回他一句说没有，我好像没有喜欢过什么人，俊尼呢？

被点名的文俊辉咬咬自己的嘴唇，说有，读硕士的时候有男朋友，是不久前分手的那个。

这是全圆佑没想过的答案，文俊辉博士都毕业好多年了，那个看起来让他挺痛苦的男朋友岂不是也占据了他的人生好多年。全圆佑只是点点头，他觉得文俊辉大概不想提这个，也就没有继续问下去了，正好夜宵也开始陆续上桌，老板娘的笑声和“好好吃”的叮嘱缓和了一下这个角落有些诡异的氛围。

这是什么氛围，文俊辉边把看起来辣的有些过分的烤串往嘴里塞，边想着这个氛围大概就是暧昧吧，反正他自己脑子里总有些有的没的，所以好像全圆佑说的每句话做的每个表情都很暧昧。

吃完饭结账的时候，老板娘又从冰柜里拿出两罐湿漉漉的可乐递给他们俩，说是学校最近翻修了图书馆，吃完饭可以去里面转转，车停在门口她可以帮忙看着。全圆佑说好，转头看了看文俊辉，好像状态也还好，心情也还好，就带着他从校门往学校里面走。

文俊辉沉默地跟着全圆佑穿行在人群里，夜间的大学校园并没有多安静，全圆佑学校的体育馆很大，远远亮着大灯，把校园照的亮如白昼。全圆佑在前面走，带着他从主干道绕到旁边的小径上，看起来是往宿舍楼和教学楼走的路，宽敞的大道两边高耸的松树遮住了体育场的光，周围安静了很多，也黑了很多。

文俊辉在想很多事情，可是全圆佑一直很沉默，他最终觉得还是应该由自己打破这份沉默，于是他轻轻叫了一声，“圆佑。”

全圆佑转过身来，没有停下，背对着前方倒着走，文俊辉看着全圆佑的眼神，他突然又说不出来话了，全圆佑是从什么时候开始用这种淡淡的，但是很专注的眼神看着自己的，是什么时候开始的。文俊辉深深的吸了口气。

“圆佑好像从来不问呢，”文俊辉鼓起勇气说了，“关于我的临时标记的事，还有我的病理报告，你应该都看到了，但是你什么都没说。”

全圆佑停下来了，他正好停在一个路灯的光晕里，文俊辉没刹住车，在离他很近的地方停了下来，又急急地退回去一点。

“你希望我问你什么？”全圆佑问。

文俊辉不敢抬头看他的眼睛，一下子尴尬起来，“不是…啊…就，好像你完全不好奇一样，一般不都会问问为什么这样吗…”文俊辉说不下去了，他觉得这问题问的挺傻的，要么就是他觉得普通同事之间问这些不好，要么就是文俊辉理解错了，全圆佑真的完全不好奇他身上发生的事。

“我大概能猜到发生了什么，他们聊天提起来的时候也差不多都被印证了，”可是全圆佑这样说了，“只是看着你的伤口和表情都很难过了，我不想让你再把那些不好的回忆说出来。不想说可以不用解释的，我不会误解你。”

文俊辉感到胸口一阵抽痛，猛的抬起头，就撞到全圆佑的眼神，他站在昏黄的光影里，眸子暗暗的，但是很温柔，那样的眼神里甚至包含一些过分的纵容。他看着他往自己这边挪了一小步，整个人就被罩在了昏暗影子里，文俊辉不知道往哪里躲，他眼下觉得自己不但没法躲，甚至感到腿都在发麻，他只能呆呆的站着，站着，看着全圆佑凑近过来，闭上眼睛，然后感受到他的唇贴到自己的。

天呐。

文俊辉不知道手该放在哪里，他只能伸手抓住全圆佑的衬衫，这样抓住后他就倾身过来更多一点，文俊辉感觉到他在舔自己的嘴唇。是我疯了还是全圆佑疯了，他这么问自己的时候就已经张开嘴允许他深吻，在这样近这样近的距离中，他感觉得到全圆佑的镜片贴到自己的脸上，凉的，全圆佑的信息素也是凉的，全圆佑的信息素是好闻的薄荷的味道，鼻尖蹭过来，呼吸和吐息却是热的，文俊辉觉得自己的眼眶好酸。

全圆佑放开他，离开的时候不忘留恋的吻吻他的唇角，他看见Alpha的眼神里一层薄薄的水雾，迟钝的感受到自己后颈的腺体酸涨的感觉。

而全圆佑开口低低地说，“俊尼，你是不是发情期到了？”

文俊辉被全圆佑按在门上亲的时候觉得自己的大脑一片空白，他不知道全圆佑家离他学校只有不到十分钟的路程，一时有点分不清到底是他在算计全圆佑还是全圆佑在算计他。刚刚回到车上的时候他还指着自己的包说里面有抑制剂，很多支，你现在打还来得及，文俊辉也不知道他哪里来的自制力这样问，总之那些注射器肯定是他在换衣服的时候全圆佑放进去的，全圆佑早就知道他的发情期要到了，可十几分钟前他还在亲自己，这么看来大概是自己被算计了无疑。

但是文俊辉认了，他在黑暗中感觉到全圆佑摘了眼镜来吻他，好会亲，他一点都不相信全圆佑没怎么谈过恋爱，不然为什么就算这样都好像要化掉，下面已经硬了，后面好像还在滴水，文俊辉害羞地无地自容，而全圆佑贴上来的时候文俊辉感觉到他也硬硬的抵着自己，就知道Alpha也半斤八两。

屋里全部都是全圆佑信息素的味道，没有气味阻隔剂的直冲冲的释放出来，满屋子都是，他的床上好像更重一点，文俊辉摔进去的时候觉得自己要烧晕了，他不开灯，不知道房间是什么样，管它是什么样，他甚至还从抽屉里拿安全套，在一点外面透过来的光线里他看见全圆佑跪在床上用牙咬开包装，这个动作好性感，文俊辉甚至想把脸捂起来。可他为什么在家放这个。文俊辉脑子都是糊的，还是挣扎着问，全圆佑就说是昨天买的，昨天约了你今天吃饭以后就去买的，说完他就来解文俊辉的腰带，文俊辉真的说不出来话了，他是怎么算计着把自己算到全圆佑家的床上的，但反正现在看起来怎么都是赚了，他看着Alpha脱掉上衣凑上来继续吻他，他攀着全圆佑的腰往上摸，肌肉的手感未免太好，文俊辉想还好他不开灯，不然自己大概脸红的像要煮熟了一样。

全圆佑的手指伸进来的时候文俊辉不管不顾的喘出声来，真的好凉，为什么发情的Alpha体温会这么低，全圆佑听他叫手上的动作就重了起来，听见他在耳边低声的喘，结结巴巴的说，不，不用了，你直接进来。

可全圆佑进来的时候他还是深深吸了一口气才缓过来劲，再喘一声就被压着大腿狠狠的顶，文俊辉觉得自己八百年没做过爱了，全圆佑的性器倒是很烫，他一边顶还用手摸他大腿下面和内侧的肉，从臀瓣开始往上抚，好色情的揉，捏，文俊辉被摸几下就哼出哭腔，全圆佑就凑过来舔他的眼泪，可是眼泪还是控制不住的涌出眼眶。

他走在大学的小路上在想全圆佑的少年时代，他大概和现在差不多，修剪的清爽的黑发，框架眼镜，白衬衫，他想如果在学校里遇见全圆佑会怎么样，如果是全圆佑这样的Alpha想和他上床他一定早就同意了，他长得那么好看，又有那么好闻的信息素的味道，那会不会就不会有那些后面的破事，分分合合的很多年，混乱的发情期，害怕着也得找人帮忙咬一口，甚至心惊胆战的复习完怎么打人才敢去获得一个临时标记，往往痛得他想骂人，却还要打抑制剂，半夜疯了一样捂着被子熬过发烧一样的发情热，他明明是个很乖又对感情很认真的人，怎么就会变成后来那样。可是全圆佑好像从好久以前就喜欢用这样直白的眼神看着他，看着他，但是又什么都不问，什么都不说，这算什么，他是可怜自己吗。文俊辉又在使劲掉眼泪。

全圆佑就算不开灯也能感觉到身下软软的湿哒哒的Omega不专心，他不知道发情热下的Omega做爱居然还可以不专心，也就放弃了温柔使劲从他的敏感点蹭过去，文俊辉马上给出很诚实的反应，不管是泪水还是下面的水都更汹涌的浇灌下来，文俊辉摸索着摸到他的脸，全圆佑就去吻他，吻他的唇珠，吻还不够，要咬一口，文俊辉闻起来就像柠檬味的小甜饼。

“你在…想什么”他问。

文俊辉显然已经没太多思考能力了，哼够了才断断续续的答，“想…想…想你…”下面的话还没说完又被吻住，全圆佑在急促的呼吸间问我是谁，俊尼，我是谁？

Omega快到了，身体绷的紧紧的，一张曲线漂亮的弓，可他却被堵着不能射，他还没回答全圆佑的问题。文俊辉觉得理智的线都快被烧断了，但他还是很努力的说，“圆佑…你是圆佑…嗯——”被放开的时候Alpha也在他体内释放了，而他又得到一个吻。文俊辉觉得整个人都脱力，可是体内的信息素却前所未有的稳定而收敛，乱七八糟的系统被Alpha薄荷味的信息素安抚的无比妥帖，可是全圆佑分明都没咬他的腺体，为什么会这样，从来没有过这样。

文俊辉看着他打好结，把安全套扔到床下换另一个，又感到自己的身体在余热下重新起反应，全圆佑像猫一样舔他的腺体，他还是没忍住缩了缩，会疼吧，一定会的，全圆佑好像发现了他的害怕一样握紧他的手，嵌入十指间，跟他说对不起，我的牙齿好像有点尖，可是他咬的动作还是好轻，好轻，全圆佑的信息素连触感大概都是凉的，咬下去的时候文俊辉觉得自己在抖，他握紧全圆佑的手。佛手柑，柑橘，柠檬，别的什么很甜的东西和空气里的薄荷混合在一起，全圆佑的信息素里还有一点淡淡的酒味，他自己也说不上来是什么，这两种味道混合在一起，在一个夏初的午夜，安静的纠缠起来，弥漫着，似乎就是一整个夏天。

7  
全圆佑醒来的时候隐约觉得自己还有什么大事没做，但他首先需要解决的是他醒来以后身边没人了这件事。

基本通宵没睡的人揉着太阳穴拿电脑出来查日程，果然今天是徐明浩展览的开展日，再看看实验室任务表，其他人都是Rest，上面标着“Jun”的部分赫然写着“外务出差”。全圆佑倒在床上整理思路，算着时间他大概现在都已经起飞了，飞日内瓦，长距离飞行，可他发情期分明都没过去一半，尹净汉是怎么想的，文俊辉的信息素紊乱八成都要怪他胡乱排班。全圆佑发了个问候消息过去，想着他落地了应该就能看到，收拾一下心情去浴室洗澡，下午还要去艺术展上帮帮忙。从浴室回到房间的时候全圆佑无奈的看着一片狼藉的床，还有屋子里淡淡的，两种信息素混合起来的味道。他也不知道文俊辉怎么想的，怎么会有前一天晚上把人睡了第二天立马就跑出国的Omega，全圆佑还是选择不想了。文俊辉倒是一点东西都没落下，家里还是本来的样子，只是全圆佑打开衣柜的时候发现一张纸条飞了出来，上面是文俊辉的字迹“借你信息素用一下”，而自己的衣服则消失了一套。

这又算怎么回事。全圆佑拿着写的歪七扭八的纸条笑。

金珉奎到展厅的时候很早，太阳刚刚爬到天窗的下边缘，树影从窗边投射下来，在光滑的大理石地面上留下斑驳的痕迹。徐明浩在指挥一个工人调整入口展览介绍的位置，下面策展人的地方有张徐明浩的照片，是他们出去玩的时候金珉奎拍的，黑白胶片，徐明浩没有看镜头，穿着长大衣露出一个侧脸，是很适合艺术家的氛围。但是金珉奎想起来的却是胶卷上这张过后的另一张，徐明浩转过头来冲着镜头笑，他的头发那时是卷的，像是冬天的小熊一样毛茸茸。

金珉奎在门口等徐明浩把位置调整好，他又在原地看了一会儿，确定没问题了才转过头来，看见金珉奎站在门口，马上走过去牵着他往展厅走。展品已经摆放的差不多了，但是最显眼的还是中间的体验仓，金珉奎马上看到了最中间亮着微弱红光的那个，马上就明白那里存放的信息素文件是谁的了，徐明浩拉着他往那里走，金珉奎突然觉得心跳加速。

每份信息素文件都有名字，徐明浩为了把展览做的有趣一些，甚至采集了一些奇奇怪怪的信息素，比如金珉奎刚路过的那个，上面写着“水产市场”。他记得那位Alpha来实验室的时候全圆佑一直躲在办公室里不出来，中午吃午饭的时候都有点食不知味。

他走近了，那间红色的体验仓，然后他看见了自己信息素文件的命名。

“Pheromone”*

金珉奎马上就明白了，他看着一边有点紧张的徐明浩，听他说“我选了好多还是觉得这个比较好，好像不管多具象的修饰都不如这个直白。”金珉奎看着他的眼睛，握紧了自己手里徐明浩的手，听他一字一句的读简介上的话：

“在我遇到我的恋人之前，我作为第二性别者从来没有好奇过信息素会带来什么样的体验，在遇到他之后，我发现我想要了解他的一切，包括我永远无法感知到的，他的信息素的味道。这是我做出这一系列展品的初衷，对于我来说，他的信息素构成了Pheromone这个概念的全部内涵和外延。我在此向所有观展者分享这份通过科技获得的，原本对我来说遥不可及的信息素体验。”

金珉奎听他念完，用期待的眼神观察自己的反应。他把恋人的两只手都牵起来，问他，你第一次进这个体验仓的时候，在想什么？

徐明浩回想起李知勋告诉他信息素模拟器调整好的那个下午，他带着一丝紧张和激动站在玻璃仓里，感受着陌生的味道逐渐弥漫至整个空间。干燥的午后，阳光和有风的葡萄园，涩的红酒的后味，醇厚而浓郁的回甘，还有那种模仿生理刺激的，渗入神经的反应，带给他的身体酥酥麻麻的体验，所有这些东西组合起来，拼凑出他恋人完整的轮廓，最后一片拼图也被放在合适的位置，徐明浩在这样的体验中伸手触到自己遏制不住的泪水。

其实那天他和金珉奎刚吵完架不久，Alpha敏感的时候总是抱着他在他的后颈蹭，可是徐明浩不是Omega，没有腺体也没有可以安慰他的信息素，怎么闻都只能闻到淡淡的香水味，他本来就非常非常介意金珉奎这种把他当成Omega对待的举动，没忍住就冲着情绪本来就不好的恋人发脾气。可是徐明浩坐在体验仓里突然就觉得，他那样生气其实并不是因为Alpha的举动如何。

在AO平权委员会待了那么多年，支持非AO关系的活动办了不少，徐明浩在真正爱上一个人的时候发现自己原来还是会介意很多，介意自己不能给他充足的安全感，介意自己没有办法满足他写在基因里的生理需要，他发现自己还是会想，如果我是Omega就好了，他从来不曾有过这样的想法，直到他爱上一个Alpha，并且被回馈以同样炙热而没有任何杂质的感情。

徐明浩那个时候在想什么？

徐明浩说，没有什么特别的，就是很想吻你。

于是他得到恋人的一个甜蜜而郑重的吻。

开展前几天徐明浩临时从实验室换了一份信息素文件，那份被换掉的信息素的主人正从门口往展厅走，金珉奎去中控室检查数据了，全圆佑来的时候就只见到徐明浩一个人。

徐明浩看着他眼下两片深深的青色，再联系到手机里早上收到的那条没头没脑的信息，大概猜到了发生了什么。全圆佑停在一个叫Mojito*的体验仓前，指着它问徐明浩，“听说你把我的信息素文件换掉了？”

“嗯，不过没换名字，还是用的这个。”

“为什么要换掉？”全圆佑接到这个通知的时候还以为是出了什么问题。

“因为某人表达了一下，希望某人的信息素只有他一个人体验到的想法。”徐明浩含糊着说。

全圆佑的眉梢跳了一下，“他不可能提这种要求吧？”

徐明浩觉得好笑，“你怎么知道我说的是谁。”

全圆佑也打哑谜回去，“你又怎么知道我说的是谁。”

徐明浩没忍住笑了，全圆佑本来没什么表情的，也跟着他笑起来。

“你俩有够奇怪的，”徐明浩叹了口气，“知勋哥还觉得你们俩不熟。”

全圆佑心想，这种只有彼此才知道的熟悉才最特别，在实验室的时候捕捉到又分开的视线，磨蹭到最后再走的时候刚好可以一起回去的午饭时间，下班以后不去聚餐而是两个人单独出去，用时间培养起来的，隐晦的依赖感和喜欢，明明没有任何约定，却一起藏起来的，两个人的秘密。

看全圆佑不回答，徐明浩又问了，“那你有没有好好跟他讲？”

全圆佑不知所云，“讲什么？”

“跟他讲你喜欢他啊。”徐明浩把手机拿出来，对着聊天框说对不起俊哥我要把你卖了，然后把聊天记录直接递给全圆佑看，上面是文俊辉的消息，上午5:18送达，“你说我这算不算是在利用他的同情心。”

徐明浩回给他三个大问号。

全圆佑马上就明白了他什么意思。

的确是很像滥好人。信息素紊乱，情伤，三个月自然度过发情期的医嘱，还有冬天的那次窝在他怀里的哭泣，如果文俊辉是那种很会利用人的狡猾家伙，那全圆佑大概已经被他骗得团团转了，可是文俊辉明明就是笨蛋一个，居然把他的喜欢当成同情。全圆佑很无奈的想，自己大概也是个笨蛋吧，连这个都没想到。

他看看自己的聊天软件，那条很像炮友会发的消息“现在身体还好吗？”还是显示未读，全圆佑看着日程上四天以后文俊辉的归期，努力在想要说点什么好。

8  
李知勋根本不能理解为什么所有人都挤在他办公室，准确来说是挤在权顺荣的电脑前，他进屋的时候四个脑袋齐刷刷的转了过来，权顺荣瞬间就把电脑熄屏了，金珉奎全圆佑都在就算了，居然连工作间隙路过实验室的徐明浩都在，哦，还有一个小的，Miffy从权顺荣怀里钻出来，大声对着李知勋喊，“小勋！你打鼓的时候好唔——”

权顺荣迅速在Miffy嘴里塞了颗糖堵住了小女孩的嘴，顺便用眼神偷瞄着李知勋的反应。李知勋看着小孩子，觉得自己也不好发脾气，压住了火问，“是谁要看？”

四个大人面面相觑，含着糖果的小女孩及时出声了：“我要看的！我跟顺荣叔叔说给我看这个的话，我就给他们看爸爸长头发的照片。”

李知勋妥协了，李知勋坐回自己自己的电脑前说你们看吧，我也想看净汉哥长发时期的照片。

“耶——！”小女孩开心的尖叫，“继续！”

视频网站界面上播放的是一支画质较为模糊的视频，有点年代感了，主角是留着短短黑发的李知勋，歌曲也是大约十年前流行的音乐。这显然是个什么学校的庆典，乐队的专场演出，但视频自始至终都是对着李知勋拍的，大概是早年间的直拍了。结尾的时候李知勋向上丢了一下鼓棒，在空中华丽的转了几圈之后又回到他手中，Miffy发出一声欢呼，大喊“小勋太帅啦！”，权顺荣透过显示器的缝隙去看李知勋的脸，只看到他露出来泛红的耳朵尖。

“哇知勋哥真的太有人气了，这么早就有直拍了。”金珉奎一边感慨一边准备开溜，小孩和男朋友或许不会遭殃但是估计吃瓜群众要被打了，照片可以晚点看但是保命要紧，但是李知勋直接就走过来了。

“等下先别走我有个东西要给你们看…但是能不能先看照片？”李知勋看着Miffy，露出一个可爱的表情。

小女孩拿出没用几天的智能机，把图库翻出来，这次是五个脑袋一起凑过去。手机屏幕上是尹净汉在舞台上弹贝斯的照片，穿着件牛仔外套，踩着皮靴，发尾染成红色扎着低马尾，半低着头看不太清脸，但所有人还是一起发出了“哇——”的声音。

“还有一张！”Miffy往后翻了一页，这张是纯色的头发了，不知道是什么场合下拍的，照片里的尹净汉靠在一颗树下，像是在等人的时候突然有人来了，于是他抬起头，正好被定格在了影像里。他的长发从肩上垂下来，在风的吹拂下微微扬起，阳光透过树影落在尹净汉青涩的脸上，表情和现在看来如出一辙，只是多了点稚嫩。就算是全圆佑和徐明浩也没见过尹净汉那个时候的照片，虽然形象和记忆里的重叠，但是看到它栩栩如生的出现，还是引起了后辈许多感慨。

“好看吧！只有这两张咯！”全圆佑看着Miffy，小女孩脸上露出和照片里的人神似的神情。他突然想尹净汉过了这么多年是不是也能够对当年的事情释怀了。

当年尹净汉毕业进实验室以后本来有一个绝佳的出国读博士后的机会，如果不是意外的有了孩子的话，可能在另外一个高等学府做青年教授，大概不会像现在这样忙碌，也会有完全不一样的人生，但是当时尹净汉坚持要把孩子生下来。尹净汉当年说着自己喜欢兔子，要给孩子起名叫“Miffy”，Miffy现在就蹦蹦跳跳的站在他眼前。这两年那些放弃的机会好像又从其他地方不断涌出来，实验室的研究成果也在国际会议上获过好几个大奖，尹净汉人生中意外的礼物平安的长大，看起来好像完美的继承了父母的优良基因，总的来看他好像还是幸运的，还是那个被命运宠幸的人。

李知勋的声音把全圆佑从回忆里拽出来，“现在去一下实验室，文俊尼和净汉哥应该一会儿就到，有很重要的事情要讲。”李知勋说完用很怪异的眼神看了全圆佑一眼，全圆佑被看得有点慌，直觉告诉他接下来要讲的事和自己有关。

文俊辉昨天半夜就出差回来了，这四天里全圆佑除了收到他一条回复“我没事”的消息之外再也没收到别的消息，也不知道一会儿见到会不会有什么情况。

全圆佑挪着他一向很慢的步子往实验室走，正好看见尹净汉在门口拿起气味阻隔剂给自己来了两下，然后同样的，递过来一个很怪异的眼神。李知勋在实验室的分析仪上点开数据，全圆佑看了一眼上面的标本号，的确是和文俊辉的病理报告有关的，正看着当事人就从实验室门口进来了，全圆佑和他对视了一眼，熟练的互相错开目光，但是一转头就发现尹净汉还在盯着自己看，那个眼神全圆佑好多年没看到过了，就是那种“不要藏了我什么都知道了”的那种眼神。

李知勋看到文俊辉进来，打了个响指转过来面对大家，说既然到齐了那正好一起说，指了指全圆佑和文俊辉，再指了指显示屏前面的空地，说“你俩，过来，找个椅子在这儿坐好。”

文俊辉脸上的表情相当精彩，全圆佑还是有表情管理的，维持着一副平时那种淡淡的没什么情绪的神情。金珉奎权顺荣两个完全不知道发生了什么的人看着周围几位大为不解，为什么所有人看起来都是一副知道发生了什么的表情，而李知勋没有给他们任何猜测的机会直接开始讲了。

“大概一个半月前给大家看的病理报告去研究了吧，我不知道你们那部分做到什么程度了反正我是有重大发现。”

李知勋完全没给当事人任何机会直接噼里啪啦的往下讲。

“经过模拟实验和数据分析反正做出来的结论是不同的信息素产生的临时标记效果确实不同而且有很大的差别，效果没那么好的临时标记了也没办法缓解发情期症状，效果好的缓解能力就强一点，这个效果可以被量化为信息素匹配度。虽然激素水平正常的Alpha信息素一般都能有效缓解Omega发情期症状但因为我们实验对象的信息素水平实在处于一个极其不稳定的状态，所以这种状态凸显了信息素影响效果的差异。这个结论或许对于解释为什么有些临时标记达不到效果有一定的作用。然后——”

李知勋一口气讲完这些，突然顿了一下，抬眼看了一眼坐在他面前懵着的两个人。

“文俊尼今天出差结束大早上去了洪医生那里做例行体检，你们猜怎么着？”

金珉奎手指都快咬秃了：“快点说快点说。”

李知勋点出一张崭新的病理报告，“这位信息素紊乱到没什么方法治的朋友，信息素水平不仅恢复到了正常水准而且数值还相当不错，经过检查这还是因为临时标记的结果，你们猜这个临时标记是谁的？”

这回没人催了，因为答案显而易见，不然全圆佑不会被像罚坐一样陪着文俊辉接受审讯。

“你俩的事等会再好好交代，现在最重要的是这个信息素匹配结果。因为我手里刚好有一份之前采集的圆佑的信息素文件，所以我就做了一下信息素分析，这个是最后出来的数值——”

李知勋指了指显示屏，那里跳出一个分析面板的截图，结果栏赫然写着一个惊人的数字：96.3%

两位当事人还是懵，一个比一个看着懵，好像上了七年高等院校接受的高水平科研知识全部都被丢掉一样，随便想一下也知道这个数字大概是那种往全人类范围检索都罕见的，本来Alpha和Omega都不常见了，这样正好在同一个实验室里，正好被检测出来的可能性更是少到离谱。

文俊辉看着那个数字脑子里突然冒出来好多不合时宜的想法，比如说，怪不得还没被临时标记的时候就觉得自己信息素好了很多。

“现在可以问了。”李知勋关掉了显示屏，“你俩怎么回事？”

文俊辉低着头不说话，全圆佑低着头不说话。

权顺荣要憋死了，“能不能先说一下你俩是谁睡了谁？”

文俊辉低着头不说话，全圆佑低着头不说话。

李知勋无奈到扶额，“这个问题都没法回答吗？哇大发你们俩都是成年人了老大不小了？喝了多少瓶酒？”

文俊辉还是不说话，全圆佑也还是不说话。

徐明浩觉得不能再这么下去了，“我们可不可以先出去，给他们俩一点时间捋捋清楚，下午再接着盘问，好吧？”

9  
于是就这样了，文俊辉和全圆佑坐在原地没动，偌大的实验室里除了机器的声响之外就没有别的声音了。

全圆佑把椅子转过来，想了下还是觉得自己应该先说话，但文俊辉大概也是这么想的。

“你…”  
“你…”

文俊辉退缩了，给了个手势意思是你先说。全圆佑就还是问了他最担心的问题。

“身体真的还好吗。”

文俊辉点点头，文俊辉听到这个问题耳朵就红了，也不知道床都上过的人为什么还会这么害羞。

“我的衣服好用吗？”

这么想着全圆佑又问了个让他脸红的问题，文俊辉觉得这实在过分，但他还是好好答了，说有用的就是被他揉的有点皱。

全圆佑想象了一下文俊辉抱着他衣服睡觉的画面，想着就忍不住笑起来，文俊辉看着他笑觉得莫名其妙，脸又红了一点，但他马上就又严肃起来。

“俊尼，”文俊辉听见他叫自己，

“年初去团建那天你心情不好在我怀里哭，我不知道你记不记得。虽然你心情真的很不好，但是你会选择依靠我，我觉得很开心。”

文俊辉抬头，全圆佑很真挚的看着自己。

“来这里的时候你很瘦，后来腺体上会有很暴力的痕迹，我不是不关心你，只是觉得逼你说出来你肯定不愿意，但是每次看见你那样我都很担心，害怕哪一天你真的遇到不好的事情怎么办，我觉得我大概会很痛苦。

“我知道你去看医生，我也知道知勋也建议你来找我帮忙，但是我怕你不好意思讲，怕你觉得我这样是因为可怜你，所以我想如果你不主动来找我的话那我就去找你吧，反正我也…”

全圆佑咬了下自己的嘴唇，“反正我也忍不住了。”

文俊辉觉得自己心跳的有点太快了。

“但是我好像还是没做好，还是让你觉得我在可怜你，或者让你觉得我只是想跟你上床。

“这是我的问题，你现在可以听我好好讲一次吗。”

文俊辉知道他要说什么，文俊辉在此刻突然觉得，他们两个果然都是真的笨蛋吧，一个整整道德责难了自己四天质疑自己是不是真的是个婊子利用别人的同情心骗人家上床，另一个现在在努力的跟自己讲我只是个凡人而已跟你上床只是因为喜欢你。

文俊辉听见了，他听见全圆佑说，“我喜欢你。”

文俊辉抬头和全圆佑对视，在他想好怎么回答之前就已经动起来了。

如果说做爱的时候的吻饱含情欲的话，那这个就类似于那天大学小径的路灯下那个试探的吻，但是互换心意的人大概还是会不一样，鼻尖的触碰就像火星落入草原，只需要一点就可以燎起火焰。文俊辉感到全圆佑的信息素又包裹住了他，还有他身上残留着的自己的味道，96.3%，尹净汉说这简直是是前世姻缘的程度。

好吧，文俊辉跟自己说好吧，他把手交到全圆佑的手里，被他十指相扣的握住，小声的回答他。

“我也喜欢你。”

10

结展前几天，徐明浩在观展的人群里见到Miffy牵着一个陌生的男人。他搜刮了一下自己记忆里的影子并且确认了他牵着的小女孩的身份后，认出来那大概是崔胜澈，也就是帮他借到这间展厅的人，徐明浩还不知道他回国了，尹净汉在实验室里什么都没说。

Miffy看见徐明浩的时候就忍不住的要跑过来，拽着崔胜澈的手，指着自己这边叫“小八！Daddy是小八！”徐明浩就走上前去，和这位还没有好好见过面，但已经仿佛是熟人的前辈打招呼。

“胜澈哥在英国是在编教材吗？”徐明浩看着手里那本有着崭新油墨味道的厚厚的书籍，是他不曾使用过那种全英文生物理论著作，封面上的字直译过来大概是写着《普通信息素学概论》。编者那里第二行写着崔胜澈的名字。

“虽然是试编，但其实已经修订到第四版了。这个是最新的内部版本，应该还要经过很多排版校对程序才能真的使用，可能要到明年了吧。”崔胜澈边按住活蹦乱跳的小女孩边回答他，“不过好在可以不用出国了。”年轻的父亲看着自己的女儿，眼里是浓得化不开的柔情。

美术馆快关门了，展厅里人流减少了大半，广播也开始赶人，徐明浩远远的看见尹净汉站在出口那边，微笑的看着这边，就指给小女孩看，Miffy就跳上崔胜澈的臂弯和几十米外的人招手，徐明浩于是挥手和他们告别，听见女孩和父亲的拌嘴声不断的传过来。

“我们真的要吃妈妈做的饭吗？”

“嗯～妈妈做的饭不好吗？”

“都没有实验室餐厅的好吃！”

“嘘——不要在妈妈面前说这个，说了他会不高兴。”

“Daddy就是因为你这样妈妈做的饭才一直不好吃！”

徐明浩看着他们的背影笑。从玻璃门望出去，远处的天边是一整片蔓延开的火红的夕阳。

他翻开手上那本书的第一页，从导言开始轻声念，

“本书将会讨论信息素的基本结构，性质，功能，以及信息素、人类感情与性之间的关系……”艺术生看到第一行就开始头疼，他回头看了一眼展厅里他为理解这个复杂的问题所做的实验，心想这大概会非常、非常复杂。

不过他还有余生很长的时间来解决这个问题。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pheromone：即费洛蒙，也就是信息素  
> *Mojito：莫吉托是一种由五种材料制成的鸡尾酒：淡朗姆酒、糖（传统上是用甘蔗汁）、莱姆（青柠）汁、苏打水和薄荷 [复制自百度百科，佑灰信息素里面的几种味道调一调就是Mojito]
> 
> 在这篇里没有给hozi更多的戏份，一方面是写的实在太长了，一方面是还摸不到写hozi的方法…  
> 车如果觉得不香那要怪我还没开过…饶了新手吧  
> 所有(伪)科学部分的内容都是我瞎编的，文科生尽力了  
> 写了小半个月，没想到会写这么长，也没想到这个故事写了四稿才写成我想要的样子，《普通信息素学》概论修订四版终于在7月结束前完成了，希望大家喜欢TT


End file.
